


Your Turn To Roll - A Dungeons & Dragons Male Reader Story

by JohnnyThEpic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Persona 5, RWBY, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/M, Fantasy, Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyThEpic/pseuds/JohnnyThEpic
Summary: You never been outside the kingdom before or never seen any monster or the world they exist. Not until a book you found, gives you the knowledge of many warriors. With training you learn, you start your first adventure beyond the kingdom, even the realm.Your group: A Theft, a Huntress, a Fighter, and a Swordsman.A hint of Male Reader x Ruby RoseIt's a  Dungeons & Dragons Male Reader with Persona 5, RWBY, My Hero Academia, and Sword Art Online.
Relationships: Ruby Rose (RWBY) & Reader, Ruby Rose (RWBY)/Reader, Ruby Rose/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Your Turn To Roll - A Dungeons & Dragons Male Reader Story

Your life is nothing but a pick farming boy, who is working at your home, your friends, basically every one of your Kingdoms. You want to go somewhere that you have never been or saw before. You hear many tales during your time at the bar, listening to their battle against goblins, orcs, and of course dragons. You did listen to the group that went to the upside-down world and killed the Demogorgon. You even managed to ask them to listen to their story, let's say you can't help but look at his eyes. Big, red, scary eyes you never see. Although you did talk with a group you never see. 

You did go to the library and read many books, from Tales of Dragonborn to the Legends of Vox Machina. One day you pick more books for your break, not until a book drop. Once you pick it up, you never see this book before. When you open it, you read the page you don't recognize. You read more of the book you found. By the time you read page after page, your mind starts to collect the page of a warrior. From Ranger to Paladin. You feel the strangeness of every warrior. So you start training during your work. With the money you earn thanks to your handwork, you start your real training. All thanks to the Sorcerer Supreme.

You even buy armor and weapons for your first adventure. You start at the guild, filled with many races and classes. you continue to ignore the people and straight to the quest board. All the quests are high level, but there's one quest list, but no level. As you take it, it reads to you. 'A special task for those who're ready beyond. You must be alone, no group of your and all level welcome. No reward until your quest is done.' You can see why no one takes it. Your fellow location thanks to the quest list, it's outside of the kingdom not too far yet it remains abandoned. As you arrive, it reveals a tavern. you look around and see no one has ever been on the road you take. As you enter, an Elf maid welcomes you, with an Orc cleaning the bar. You sit at the table and look at the people around you. And four people you don't know, yet the details give you something.

A little red checking the weapon you never see. 

A green hair mumbled something as he read.

A black swordsman who's looking at you back. 

And a figure who kinda looks like theft. 

You read the book during your time, but a red huntress comes to you. "I can see you're a book lover. I have a friend who loves books, but very filth." Red said, but you did tell her the book reminded you. "Like Tusk Love?" Red getting red. "Oh no! I thought you're here for something." "Yeah, I'm here for the quest I got." You show her the quest you got, Red shock. "You got one? Me too!" She did show the same quest you got. "I'm Ruby Rose, a Huntress if you don't know." Ruby gives you a handshake. Before you introduce yourself, green hair comes to you. "You got one? Same, I'm Izuku but my friend calls me Deku." Izuku smiles. Both swordsman and theft come to introduce. "I guess we all got the same quest you had. I'm Kirito by the way." He said while a thief was spinning his knife. "I'm not telling my name, but I go by Joker." Joker put his knife away, with style. "So tell me," Ruby said, as four adventurers look at you. "Who're you?"

Welcome to the world of Dungeons & Dragons! This is my first time in the wild. Both this fic and playing DnD for the first time. If you know DnD, please let me know if I mess up as DM of this fic. If you don't know DnD, please watch any campaigns from Critical Role. or any Youtuber you know that play DnD likes Funhaus or Node. This is a one-shot male reader story.

Pick any race and class you want. Or tell me what race and class you are.

Are you:

Human

Elf 

Tiefling

Orc

Which class are you:

Ranger

Fighter

Rogue

Paladin

Or tell me what you are.


End file.
